This Crazy Thing We Call Life
by Sparkle Ninja27
Summary: Several marauder era oneshots, each about 100 words. Mostly about Lily and Severus, but there are a few Sirius, Regulus and maybe a few others thrown in there too. Not a Lily/Severus romance.
1. This Crazy Thing We Call Life

**CHAPTER 1**

Intro- This Crazy Thing We Call Life

And then there was this crazy thing we call life.

Life, with its ups and downs.

Life, with its hardships, losses and triumphs.

Life, with its broken promises and broken hearts.

Life with its healing and love.

Life, which some are so grateful for, and some that just want it to end.

Life which is completely absurd, amazing, mysterious and indefinable.

That crazy thing we call life.


	2. Escape

**AN: The Lily and Severus oneshots are coming, but I decided to start out with Regulus. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Sigh**

Title: Escape

Character: Regulus

He thought it was the right thing to do. That was the way he was raised.

He was never brave like Sirius; he blindly accepted everything their mother told them.

But once he was in, he was horrified by what he saw.

He didn't want things to be like this.

The horrid images chased each other through his brain, haunting him. They tortured him day and night.

There was no escape, he was in for life.

He had two options, he could give in to this horrible reality, or he could turn away, and try to do something to stop this.

He knew which one he had to choose.


	3. His Everything

**I'm really sorry this was late, but I was really busy with the holdidays and stuff. I will post another chapter tommorow.**

Title: His Everything

Character: Snape

* * *

She was his everything.

She was his gravity, his moon and his stars.

She was the one that kept him alive day after day.

As long as he had her, nothing could bring him down.

He could get through all of the bullying, taunting, and teasing we went through every day as long as he had her.

He knew he couldn't be without her.

In one moment, he changed everything.

He went against every promise he had ever made to her, everything they shared between them.

In one second, he lost his everything.

The choice was his to make, and he took the route that would make him forever bitter.

* * *

**I know it wasn't great, and I'm sorry to those who don't like Snape. I just think he is such a great character to write about, but I'm still working on putting his thoughts into words.**

** Tell me what you think, and if you have any characters you would like me to write a chapter on, let me know. **


	4. Gone Their Seperate Ways

****

I am pretty proud of this one, tell me what you think!

* * *

Title: Gone Their Separate Ways

Character: Lily

* * *

He said they were best friends, he said it didn't matter that she was a muggleborn. They had each other's backs.

She was naïve enough to believe that nothing would change between them, that they would be best friends forever.

But things did change, and they went their separate ways.

She fell in love and got married. She was blissfully happy.

Though once and a while her thoughts would stray to her ex best friend.

She felt some remorse for pushing him away.

But it was too late. They had gone their separate ways long ago.

He chose his path and she chose hers.

There was no turning back

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. They Couldn't Change His Mind

**I don't really like the begining for this one, but I think it gets better at the end. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Title: They Couldn't Change His Mind

Character: Sirius

* * *

His family didn't say anything when they picked him up from the train. No one said a word.

When they reached number 12 Grimmauld place, his mother silently grabbed his arm and dragged to his room, locking him in.

He could hear cousins, aunts and uncles visiting every day, but he was never mentioned.

It was as if he didn't exist. He was used to this solitary silent treatment; it wasn't going to change his mind.

They could beat him all they wanted but it couldn't make him like the rest of them.

They were too wrapped up in themselves to listen to what he had to say.

They were too attached to their own opinions to listen to his.

They could do whatever you want to him, but it wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please!**


	6. He Knew it Better Than Anyone

**This is actually one of my favorites. Enjoy!**

* * *

Title: He Knew It Better Than Anyone

Character: Snape

He regretted it from the moment it happened.

He tried to apologize, to make things right, but she was stubborn.

He had loved her determination before, now it was just making his life harder.

He looked into her eyes, those bright emerald orbs.

He watched the fire dancing and sparking in those beautiful green eyes.

It wasn't fair that she was oblivious to his affection.

It wasn't fair that she would probably fall for the Potter charm that it seemed only he could see through.

It wasn't fair that she couldn't be his, but the thing is that life isn't fair.

He knew that better than anyone.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Review!**


	7. Dared to be Different

**Hey! I'm really sorry it's late, but I got back to school, and I have had tons of homework. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Another Sirius cuz I love him. :p**

**

* * *

**

Title: Dared to Be Different

Character: Sirius

He could have pretended to be ashamed of himself.

He could have acted like everyone else. He might have been able to pull it off.

But Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, and he was not a coward.

He went all out and strived to be the opposite of what his mother wanted him to be.

He would not be Toujours pur, always pure.

He would not be manipulated to function exactly how they wanted him to.

He would not just accept their twisted beliefs without a second thought.

He was not going to be an object with no value; he would do something good in the world.

He dared to be different.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! Thanks**


	8. Instinct

**I'm sorry the update was late again; I have had a TON of homework. Ugh, teachers. Anyway, I am pretty proud of this chapter, but I'm not sure if it makes total sense, so just read and tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

Title: Instinct

Character: Lily

She had this feeling, this deep instinct inside her that was telling her that there was just no avoiding it.

There was no way to truly explain it, she just knew, they were going to die.

As much as she tried not to dwell on it, the thought just continued to haunt her.

As she pondered this, the tears began to fall.

She cried for her little baby Harry, and she cried for her husband who was so stubbornly sure that there was no way Voldemort could find them.

She cried because there was so much she still wanted to do.

It was unfair that it had to happen like this, but the only reason she accepted it was because she thought that some good would come from it.

She didn't think, she knew.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought! I would also like to thank **_**KrisCheshee**_** and **_**sherbertgirl **_**for reviewing! You guys make my day!**


	9. Alone

**Hey! I finally have gotten around to posting another chapter! School has just been crazy lately, but here is the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Title: Alone

Character: Remus

He had never really been able to depend on his parents, not since he was bitten.

He could see the fear, the pity, in their eyes when they looked at him.

He couldn't stand it, he was alone.

Then he went to Hogwarts, something he never thought was possible, with his affliction.

There, he found friends.

Friends, who didn't look at him with fear in their eyes when they found out.

Friends, who said for years that the wolf inside him didn't make him a bad person.

Apparently, it had been all empty words.

Because the moment they found out there was a traitor in the order, all eyes turned to him.

They didn't trust him, and again, he found himself alone.

* * *

**I think this was actually one of my best, but you can be the judge of that….. If you review! So please tell me what you thought, and what I can improve on! Also, any character suggestions are welcome.**


	10. Perfect

**Ok I'm not super proud of this one, so eventually, I will write another James one. I have decided to write one for all the Marauders. I already had this idea for James, but it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

Title: Perfect

Character: James

No matter what, in his eyes she would always be perfect.

He knew from the first moment that he saw her that she was perfect.

He knew that he would do anything for her.

So when the enemy came, he did not hesitate to die for her.

Even as her eyes widened in terror, and filled with despair, she was perfect.

As he heard the cold ruthless laughing and saw the flash of green light, he thought of her.

He wished he had more time, to spend with her, just looking at her, because to him, she would always be perfect.

**I am kinda blanking out for James's thoughts so if you have suggestions for another James chapter, or ideas on how I can improve this prompt, let me know. **

**REVIEW! Pretty please! **


	11. Useless

**Hopefully I will be able to update sooner in a couple weeks because I will be finishing a huge school project that has been eating up a ton of my time. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Title: Useless

Character: Peter

He had always felt like he didn't belong.

He didn't fit in with James, Sirius, and Remus.

They were all good looking, intelligent, popular, everything he was not.

But he stayed with them anyway, because he hoped that one day, they would rub off on him.

Their 7th year came and went, but he was still the same Peter, plump, stupid, and useless.

Just the little man hiding in the background, never the star of the show, that was, until he joined Voldemort.

He finally had a purpose, a reason for being there.

He was no longer little worthless Peter, he was Peter Pettigrew, the spy.

He finally good enough, he was no longer useless.

And that was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

**Siriusly, review. PLEASE! **

**Any suggestions are welcome as well, as always. **

**A million thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	12. Oblivious

**Hello! I meant to update earlier, but my weekend has been hectic. I'm really sorry. **

**I really love Alice Longbottom, and I think she is an awesome character. I always pictured her never really maturing, and always being really carefree all the time. I'm sorry if that's not really how you imagine her. **

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, but in case there was any confusion (which I doubt) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **

Title: Oblivious

Character: Alice

She had gone through life oblivious to the things around her.

She was smart, and did well in her studies but she was oblivious.

She glided through life carefree, and innocent, never dwelling on anything, simply gliding.

But one day, reality suddenly hit her, and it hit her hard.

She was not a child anymore, and there was a cruel world out there she had to prepare for.

A world that would snatch her up the minute she left Hogwarts if she wasn't careful.

But in the end, being careful never did do her much good.

She was tortured until she couldn't hold on any longer, and once again, she found herself as a little girl, carefree and oblivious.

**I have one simple request I would like to ask of you guys: If you have any ideas, any at all about a Narcissa prompt, PLEASE let me know, because I really want to write one, but I am blanking out. PM me or send it in a review. It doesn't have to be long, just a quick suggestion. **

**Thanks a million, I love you all! **

**~Sparkle Ninja27 3 3 **


	13. Obsession

**Hey ya'll, I know it's been a really long time since I updated, and I'm sorry for that. I have been really stressed out lately with all the project I have to do for school, but I promise, I will continue to work on fanfiction! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Title: Obsession

Character: Bellatrix

She had an obsession.

A deep, overwhelming, all consuming obsession, and she could not, would not let go.

It was the only thing that kept her from completely losing her mind, because she needed something to hold on to.

It was her rock, the only thing that kept her from falling off the edge completely.

She knew she was only a shell of what she used to be, a nearly empty shell.

So she filled up the empty void with service to the Dark Lord.

He was the only thing that kept her living.

She knew it was pathetic, but she couldn't let herself become empty, her obsession was the only thing left.

**I actually quite liked this one, but I feel like it could have been better. **

_**Bittersweet x **_**was the only person who had a suggestion for a Narcissa prompt, and the only person who has been reviewing lately, so I would like to thank her, because her reviews make me so happy so I am giving her a bunny! **

**Here is Bittersweet x's new bunny! **

(\_/)**  
**(='.'=) **  
**(")_(")

His name is Alfredo Grindelwald Percival Antonio Carlos Therezo Maxwell SanAnteria. 

You could get a bunny too, if you REVIEW!


	14. Something to Live For

**Hi everyone! (If I even have any readers left after so long. :/ ) I'm so so so so so SO sorry for not updating literally FOREVER! I have a thousand excuses, but I'm not going to give them all. I'm just going to say again that I am so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 12: **

Title: Something to Live For

Character: Narcissa

She hated this existence she was trapped in.

With a scared, angry husband who cared only for blood purity and superiority above others.

A husband who was too cowardly and weak to defy what they had believed for so long was the right way to go, to stop fighting for the dark.

For so long she had put up with the Dark Lord and being a death eater, but sacrificing her only son for his work was the last straw.

Draco was all she had left to live for, the only thing that was keeping her fighting in this god forsaken war.

If nothing else, she had to keep him safe.

**Remember a long, long time ago when I said I wanted to write a Narcissa prompt and had no inspiration? I found inspiration! **

**So, I would really appreciate reviews! **


	15. Worth It

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! Just one little note, I got no reviews on the last chapter, and I would really appreciate some on this one. Anyways, enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 15:**

Title: Worth it

Character: Andromeda

Andromeda often wondered if what she had done was worth all she had done to pay for it.

She pondered this one night while rocking a newborn baby with bright pink hair at 2am.

She had been given loads of crap from her family when she married Ted.

She had been blasted off the tree even. She had rebelled against what she had grown up with, abandoned her family forever.

She had gone against everything she was raised with, left her loved ones behind.

But, in truth, her loved ones were right here with her.

She thought of Ted, with his goofy grin and disorderly ways.

She looked down at the now, finally, sleeping baby in her arms;

Yes it was definitely worth it.

**The Black sister's trilogy is now complete. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and please, please review! **


	16. No Happy Ending

**AN: Another Severus chapter, haven't written one of those in a while. I recently realized that I put him as just Snape instead of Severus when I used every other character's first names. Very weird, anyways enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 18: **

Title: No Happy Ending

Character: Severus

Severus never did get his happy ending.

He never found true love, never got to be the hero, instead he got to be miserable and bitter until the day he died.

He did so much, he tried so hard, but all anyone ever did was hate him.

Every day, he woke up, knowing that this day would be no better than the last, and there was nothing, nothing he could do to make it better.

Nothing he could do to heal his broken heart, nothing he could do to bring back the girl he loved.

Sometimes he asked himself what he had done to deserve such a horrid existence, and each time he gave himself the same answer: everything.

He had no right to a happily ever after.

**Please review! **


End file.
